Taek Jae-Kal
Jae-Kal Taek is the Guyeongsangdo Representative of the G.O.H Tournament. He fought Gang Man Suk in the past and defeated him. He has also fought Park Il-Pyo, but the result of that fight remains unknown. He is considered as one of the top 3 fighters in the country and is famously known as Charisma Jae-Kal Taek. Appearance Jae-Kal Taek has a very long aquamarine hair and crimson eyes. He is seen wearing blue blazers but purplish-red trousers in contrast. He is depicted with fangs. A mysterious tattoo is located on Taek's left arm, which seems to spread over his body the more he uses his unknown power. Personality He has an arrogant personality and tends to get extremely violent when fighting. His fighting style has caused many opponents to become scared to fight against him. He seems to have a similar violent attitude towards his team. Plot Past Sometime in the past, Taek faced Gang Man-Suk when he came from Busan after hearing about a strong fighter and utterly defeated the latter. This ended with Man-Suk going to the hospital. He also fought against Park Il-Pyo and managed to defeat him by attacking him when his back was turned and stabbed him with an iron pipe. G.O.H Regionals Taek was first seen in Gang Man-Suk's flashback, when it was shown that he defeated Man-Suk. He was mentioned once again when the Judge S went to see other regional tournaments and mentioned that there were 2 highly skilled fighters in other regions, mentioning Jae-Kal Taek and Park Il-Pyo. Later, after hearing that Man-Suk appeared in the G.O.H Tournament and was crushed by someone, he came to see Jin Mo-Ri's fight with Han Dae-Wi. After the battle finished, he left claiming that Jin Mo-Ri was an average fighter. G.O.H Nationals He was seen before the Nationals as the representative of his region. He met Park Il-Pyo before the Nationals begin and he won in their earlier confrontation but this time he would crush him. He attacked Il-Pyo who dodged the attacked and starting playing games. He later tried attacking the security guard who tried to stop them but Il-Pyo saved the guard. Abilities Taek Jae-Kal is a very strong fighter and is known for being extremely violent. He effortlessly defeated Man-Suk 3 years ago. In the Nationals tournament, he defeated Jun Ju-Gok and his whole team by himself. He even overpowered Han Dae-Wi when the latter interfered in his fight for being extremely violent. It is shown that his level changes. He is known as one of the 3 strongest fighters in the country called the 3 Emperors. Even though, he fights mostly using his Charyeok, he also has a high degree of combat skills and was able to injure Han Dae-Wi with one punch. He was able to fight and win against Jun Ju-Gok even after being shocked by a lightning volt. He is very strong, dominating Park Il-Pyo in a contest of physical strength in the beginnining of their match and also matching some of his speed even while using his Charyeok. This power takes the form of a black pit filled with megalodon's teeth and a bunch of different colored eyes. He used this power to kill Fei-Long and Jun Ju-Gok. Charyeok Megalodon: Jae-Kal Taek's charyeok is ancient giant Megalodon, which is an extremly large shark, nearly 15m long and very ferocious. Taek uses it to pierce his enemies with its teeth. Multiple teeth can be summoned at once as well as individually. He can also summon an entire shark head from the ground to consume his opponent from under them. Teeth: He can summon the teeth of his Charyeok individual and attack. It is easily capable of piercing a human body. When Jun Ju-Gok used a lightning bolt, he was able to block and shatter some of the teeth. Teeth Shield: Taek can summon his Charyeok to shield him from attacks with its teeth. Greed: A charyeok that has been absorbed into Jae-Kal Taek's body in the form of a tattoo on his left arm. When in use this power takes the form of a black pit filled with megalodon's teeth and a bunch of different colored eyes. He used this power to kill Fei-Long and Jun Ju-Gok. Charyeok Assimiliation: It seems that Greed can call forth all the Charyeok's of the persons it has eaten from before. This grants Jae-Kal all of the powers of each individual Charyeok to use at will. Jack the Ripper and the Mage are included among them. Image Gallery Megalodon.jpg|Jae-Kal's Charyeok - Megalodon Megalodon Shield.jpg|Shield pthe-god-of-high-school-3916667.jpg|Greed Greed absorption.jpg|Greed eating Park II Pyo's charyeok Tattoo's power.jpg|Greed's true form Tattoo's slicing power.jpg|Taek kills Jun-Ju Gok Charyeok Assimilation.jpg|Charyeok Assimilation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:G.O.H Participant Category:Charyeok Users